Total Drama Island: Sibling Rivalry
by CrazedMechanicChick
Summary: Another TDI Starring You fic, but this time...this season's campers are the siblings of the previous 22 contestants! Who will win the grand total of one million dollars! Full summary inside.


**Total Drama Island: Sibling Rivalry**

_**Summary: Last season 22 campers competed for one hundred thousand dollars. But this time, their siblings are taking the chance to win one million dollars. Who will win in TDI's most dramatic season yet on Total Drama Island: Sibling Rivalry?!**_

Name: (First and Last)

Age: (15-18)

Sibling of:

Stereotype: (Cannot be the same as your "sibling")

Personality: (Ditto)

Body:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Clothing-

Normal Attire:

Pajamas:

Bathing Suit:

Formal: (I don't know if I need it, but please fill it out anyway)

Accessories:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Phobia(s):

Paired Up?: (If so, what type of person)

Why TDI?:

Audition Tape:

Challenge Suggestions: (Optional)

1)

2)

3)

Other:

**My Character:**

**Name: (First and Last) **Teresa Parker

**Age: (15-18) 17**

**Sibling of: **Trent (His step sister)

**Stereotype: (Cannot be the same as your "sibling") **The Car Mechanic/Racecar Chick

**Personality: (Ditto) **Teresa is very outgoing and humorous. She is known to crack jokes with everyone and flirt with guys she is interested in. One may say Teresa is the bold and courageous type. Despite her goofy side, she can be serious especially when she's around a car.

**Body: **Teresa has a very slim body, with a lot of curves that she earned after working in her parent's garage for so long.

**Hair: **Her silky, wavy brown hair is always in a ponytail, with a few strands framing her oval shaped face.

**Eyes: **A smoldering chestnut brown

**Skin: **White, is unusually pale

**Clothing-**

**Normal Attire: **Teresa's clothing consists of the following; a beige tank top that says, "When in doubt; Fix Cars and Race," in black cursive letters, slightly torn black capris, and black vans.

**Pajamas: **She wears a brown tank top that says, "If I'm nobody and someone says, "Nobody's perfect," does that mean I'm perfect?" and tan pajama pants/bottoms with car decorations on them.

**Bathing Suit: **Teresa sports a strapless black bikini with checkered white stripes, looking very similar to a racecar flag, and black surfer shorts.

**Formal: (I don't know if I need it, but please fill it out anyway) **She wears a long beige dress that is tied around her neck, and tan heels. Her hair is worn in a bun with strands framing her face.

**Accessories: **(Normal) She has a tattoo of a racecar flag and sports a belly button ring. (Formal) Teresa wears a chain, which a topaz stone is hung onto.

**Likes: **CARS, racecars, racing, driving, flirting, cracking jokes, and music

**Dislikes: **Mean people, jerks, and bullies

**Talents: **Fixing cars, driving, and racing (cars)

**Phobia(s): **Clowns

**Paired Up?: (If so, what type of person) **Sure, preferably a musician because of a sudden obsession with music, thanks to her step brother.

**Why TDI?: **To use the money to build a racecar track, which Teresa hopes to someday race in.

**Audition Tape: **The camera show a brunette in a Black 2009 Infinity G37 Convertible. She smiles and winks at the camera. "Teresa stop showing off your car." a male voice presumed to be last season's Trent. "Oh, fine." the brunette pouted before being quickly replaced by another smile. "As you may know, I'm Trent's step sister, Teresa Parker. I'm auditioning for Total Drama Island: Sibling Rivalry because I want to use the money to build a racecar track, which I hope to someday race in. So, if you want a car mechanic or a racecar chick, I'm your gal!" Teresa exclaimed as a purr of an engine is heard. "See ya later Trent!" she yelled as she sped off, but not before a blow kiss to the camera. "And that's my step sister." Trent muttered as the tape ended.

**Challenge Suggestions: (Optional)**

**1) **Fashion Show

**2) **Holiday Challenge

**3) **Would You Rather?

**Other: **She has a slight Australian accent, she received from her mom. If she's accepted, Teresa will bring her NEW, black, glossy convertible and if she's allowed she'll probably arrive, driving in her convertible.

(If you want to know what it looks like go to Google Images and type, "Black 2009 Infinity G37 Convertible." If it doesn't show the right color imagine it's black.)

P.S. Teresa often leaves the top or sun roof down so she can enjoy the sunlight, so it is rare for her to put the top/sun roof up.


End file.
